Rowanface
Appearance A dark ginger she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes Biography Duststar's Ruination Apprentice She was first introduced as an apprentice, in the group of Hareleap, Pigeonfrost, Rockheart, Applestream and Cal. She glances at Harepaw, her eyes filled with silent jealousy as her and Rockpaw playfight. Rainclaw's Ravage Deputy In Rainclaw’s Ravage, she is confronting Hareleap over who her kits father is. She tells her it would be better off if the kits were killed, which Rainkit retorts with a remark back at her. The next time Rowanface appears, she knocks Rainkit over with her tail, telling her that mistakes should not be in the Clan. Next she is seen discussing battle plans with Duststar. Duststar insists that they fight in six moons, when QuailClan is at it‘s weakest. Rowanface looks convinced, and says it’s best to strike when the ground is cold and resources are bare. When she leaves, she gives a scowl at Rainkit, who had enetered to talk to Duststar. When Rowanface is mentioned again, Rainkit and her brother Leopardkit are being made apprentices. The deputy interrupts the ceremony impatiently, standing on her toes and her fur spiked out. Duststar continues to hold a grimacing stare at the she-cat, and Rainkit feels sorry for her. A few chapters on, Rainpaw sneaks upon Duststar and Rowanface in the forest. She has her ears pinned back, taking a few steps away from Duststar. The leader tells her that she should know better than to speak with such backlash, and brings his claws to her throat. After Duststar leaves her, Rowanface begins to cry, but attempts to stifle it, failing, as Rainpaw finds her. Sharply, Rowanface tells Rainpaw to go away, but eventually tells her the story of how her father ran away with a kittypet, had kits with her and ran back to the Clans. Rainpaw backlashes about how her quarrel is not with Rainpaw, but her argument is with Hareleap. At the end, Rowanface makes Rainpaw promise to not tell anyone of Rowanface’s former love for Rockheart. She agrees and the two part away. After the battle, in rogue place, there is a battle at Clamber Wall. This turns out to be Rowanface and Duststar arguing about Pigeonfrost’s death. Rowanface can be heard saying that it was a mistake, and that she had to give the herbs to Pigeonfrost. During this, a group of rogues and loners consisting of Wanda, Xander, Bluebell, Raven and Rook arrive behind the arguement, watching tensly. Xander questions to Wanda if that is Rowanface, while Raven wonders who shes killed. The deputy holds a paw up, spitting in disbelief at how she’s been so oblivious to Duststar and lists how he planned on her getting the death berries, wrapping them in a herb wrap (which she was told Pigeonfrost was too ill to make himself). Duststar responds stoically, tellling the deputy that she was Pigeonfrost’s killer and how he drugged Pigeonfrost’s fresh kill with yarrow to time in nicely with the original rumour that Pigeonfrost had been killed by an infection. Rowanclaw snarls admitting, "As much as I had a dislike for him, you shouldn’t have killed him." Duststar shrugs casually, thinking that Rowanface would be satisfied seeing her former loves mate grieving. It is then that Rowanface spots Wanda about to pounce on Duststar. Instead of grassing and making a scene as she would’ve done previous, Rowanface suggests to her leader that they should leave. In a panic, the ginger she cat sends a beckoning look to Wanda and thee group, gesturing for them to leave. Wearily, Rowanface thrashes her tail, just as Wanda runs forward, easily knocked aside by Duststar. With that, Duststar has a firm grip on Rowanface’s shoulder. She finally gains the courage to lie, dismissing all knowledge of Wanda and her patrol. Her eyes glaze over as she protests, finally realising Duststar took control of her for moons, and that she struggled to see that she was under the authority of a murderer. With all her might, the ginger and white deputy pulls away from Duststar, left panting and exhausted. She already assumes her fate, yet finally questions Duststar of the things he did. She observes the blood on his claws, and scolds herself for not noticing that earlirer. She doesnt doubt that Duststar scarred Rainpaw. Quickly, Rowanface comes to her senses about how she treat Rainpaw, and made the apprentices life hell. Dusts unsheathes his claws, and she tries to scrabble away, yet he slashed her throat quickly. Before bleeding out, Rowanface begs out a stuttery apology to Rainpaw before she dies. Relationships (Coming soon) Family Mother Father Brother Sister Half-Sister Nieces Nephew Trivia * She had a crush on Rockheart when she was younger. Category:Characters Category:BirchClan Category:StarClan